Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system for generating electricity.
Currently, there are various systems for generating electricity. Such systems have generally proven to be unsatisfactory in operation due to the gross inefficiency and are also environmentally unfriendly.
Thus, there is a need to develop systems and methods to generate electricity efficiently, effectively and in an environmentally-safe manner.